1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mixing valve assembly, particularly, a single-lever assembly for sinks or the like, comprising an assembly casing containing an insert, which may be replaceable, with conduits for hot and cold water and at least one conduit for connecting a household machine. A control valve cartridge and/or shut-off valve is coupled to the insert.
2. Description of Related Art
A single-lever mixing valve with an insertable connecting piece molded onto the body of the valve assembly is shown in No. EP-0071729. It comprises a mixing means for the water fed to an outlet and an additional connection for a household machine with a valve device. The passages for hot and cold water supply and that for the additional connection are arranged in the insertable connecting piece. The mixing means for the water fed to the outlet includes a single-lever mixing valve, and a second valve is provided for the machine connection.
A disadvantage of this type of mixing valve is that the second valve for the machine connection is provided in the body of the assembly, an arrangement which is expensive to produce and takes up too much room. Another disadvantage of this type of mixing valve considerably limits the shape and technical design.
A single-lever mixing valve with an assembly casing accommodating the lever-actuated mixing means is shown in No. DE-OS 32 43 750. The casing is provided with an insertable connecting piece, containing the supply lines for hot and cold water and at least one appliance conduit linked with one of the supply lines. A shut-off valve, also located on the casing in the region between the mixing means and the connecting piece, is provided to stop water from passing from the supply line in question into the appliance conduit. The valve is arranged in a separate ring enclosing that region. Here again, because the shut-off valve is arranged on the mixing valve assembly, the main disadvantages experienced are those mentioned with regard to No. EP-0071729.
So-called kitchen assemblies of this type have been known and much sought after for a long time. They are often provided with a spray hose which is held in the outlet component and can be pulled out of it. However, the disadvantage of these kitchen assemblies is that they are only suitable for normal mixed water operation, that is to say, they do not have a shut-off valve working together with an additional outlet for connection to a household machine, e.g. a dishwasher or washing machine. In order to operate such machines, either separate valves, pipes and couplings are required to be installed or the existing kitchen assemblies are exchanged for a new valve assembly having a check valve and is designed to connect a household machine. An additional connecting pipe, e.g. for cold water, operates together with the shut-off valve and water valve. To extend or convert an existing kitchen valve assembly, it is either not possible or it is relatively expensive and it would require additional space which makes the installation difficult or impossible to do.